Kelly
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: This story follows Kelly and her life with her husband Chase. A series of drabbles, five of which focus on a specific child of their's. Second in my Children of Aya series
1. Julia

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chhapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) The characters all have pictures, official pictures, somewhere on the web, so I do little to none descriptive writing on what they look like. I recommend **ranch story** for the kids, and **ushi no tane**'s guide for AP for the rest, like the clothing. Just thought you should know incase you were wondering.

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kelly and Chase are already married, and have had their first child, Julia. They are expecting their second. This is just a little drabble about a conversation they all have one afternoon.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Daddy, Mommy!" Julia, age 3, cried out as she ran to her parents. Chase, her father, watched as she swung her little blue basket around in the air, squealing in surprise when its contents dropped onto her head. She glared, but put them back into the basket.<p>

Running to her parents, Chase picked her up with his free arm. His other was around his pregnant wife.

"Daddy, I picked up the oranges!" Julia exclaimed, hugging her father. Chase laughed, kissing her cheek.

"That's my girl. Miss Irene says that your brother is growing to be big and strong." He said teasingly. He and his wife had stepped into town briefly to check on how their new baby was developing. A few weeks ago, Chase and Julia had argued about this new baby's gender. When Chase had been right, Julia had taken the defeat gracelessly. Her mood still turned sour whenever Chase decided to rub it in.

The girl pouted in response. Still laughing at her, Chase set her on the ground and watched as she stormed over and took her mother's hand. Kelly glared at Chase, brushing back her daughter's hair.

"I know you want a sister, sweetie. But we cannot change what the Goddess has chosen for us. Maybe next time you'll get a sister." Kelly said soothingly. Julia pouted, but nodded. Chase snapped his eyes up to his wife, only to see her completely into her conversation with their daughter. He grinned, thrilled at the thought of another child…or at least the making of it.

"Ha-ha Daddy, Mommy says I get your bed, and you get mine!" Julia cried out, breaking Chase out of his thoughts. His wife was sniffling giggles behind her hand at the look on his face. It seemed that her message had gotten across to him:

Don't tease the three year old, or you have to sleep in her room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yes, it's short. they are not long winded chapters. but I hope you guys think it was cute.

As previously stated, this story is a part of a series I am writting called **The Children of Aya.** Aya Asumi is my 'mother' in my harvest moon games. So for every marriage I have, I have a character for. Kelly is Aya's oldest daughter, and is the second person to get a story. Mark, her big brother, has yet to be published because A)I've not married his wife yet, but will extremely soon, and B) I want to try and keep this as cannon as possible.

So if you're interested in a big Harvest Moon family, then watch my story!

- Kida-Asumi


	2. John

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chhapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) The characters all have pictures, official pictures, somewhere on the web, so I do little to none descriptive writing on what they look like. I recommend **ranch story** for the kids, and **ushi no tane**'s guide for AP for the rest, like the clothing. Just thought you should know incase you were wondering.

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**John -** in this chapter, he is still the baby male. Later, he will be the older style son, and wear the jean jacket outfit

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Woot! 2 chapters in one night. Yay me! Okay, so in this chapter, Chase and his young son John are left alone while Kelly and Julia go into town. What could possibly go wrong?

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Chase, we're going now. I'll try to be back in by 10, and Gill said he would drop Julia off at about 5." Kelly whispered to her husband, kissing his cheek. He nodded sleepily.<p>

"Mhm okay." He replied. Kelly stared at her husband skeptically.

"Chase, will you and John be ok today? I could take him with me." She offered. Chase shook his head.

"No Kelly, I got him. He's gonna help me farm." Kelly sighed and nodded, walking over to her son's crib.

"Bye bye baby. Mommy and sissy will only be gone for a few hours. Be good for Daddy." She cooed, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

**-2 hours later-**

"Dada!" John protested as Chase fed him. He would hold the spoon up to the boy's lips, then take it away. John glared at him from beneath his cat-eared hat. Chase laughed.

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't like me teasing you." Chase said soothingly, finally letting the boy get a bite. John grinned when he realized that it was orange cobbler, his favorite.

"Mh, its good isn't it." Chase cooed, watching as John took the whole thing away from him. He grabbed a handful of it to eat, missed his mouth, and smeared the orange-bread substance all over his face. Chase chuckled, then turned to wash the dishes from his wife and daughter's breakfast.

"Goo…" John sighed after a few minutes, finally finished.

Chase smiled at the content baby. He picked him up and laid him down in his crib, smiling as he curled up.

"Sleep tight John. Daddy has to go take care of Mommy's animals." He whispered, leaving the house.

**-Later still-**

Kelly glanced down at the little girl in her arms. She had finished early and had pick Julia up from her sudden play date with Angie.

The brunette smiled as the approached their home, her horse Amaya neighing softly. The horse was pregnant with its second child. It's first child, Kaiya, was in the barn.

Getting off of the brown horse, Kelly gently cradled her daughter while leading the horse to the barn. Once Amaya was in, she turned to head into her house. She nearly dropped her daughter in shock at what lay before her…

Her husband was sprawled across the floor asleep, while her son as standing up in his crib, grinning at her. He had some mass of blob-like substance in his hair, and his green onesie was covered in a what appeared to be his lunch. His hands were sticky too, she noted when she offered him her finger.

Kelly quickly ran to her daughter's room to lay her down, and then ran back to

clean her son.

"John, oh Goddess, what happened to you?" She moaned in dismay, gently setting the baby in the sink and turning on the faucet. He laughed as she hosed him down.

"Yum yum Mama, Yum yum." He cooed, pointing at the remains of a plate of orange cobbler. Then it clicked.

That was when Chase's impending doom was decided.

**-night-**

Chase awoke, aching all over. Standing up, groaning, Chase rubbed his back. As he reached for the table that he had collapsed by, he instead grabbed fur. Short, thick fur.

"Moo!" He heard. Gasping, Chase realized he was in the barn. The cow, Momo II, was glaring at him, ready to ram his side like she had early today. Screaming, he ran outside, only to realize he had no shirt on, and…no pants.

'_Harvest King, could this day get any worse?'_ He asked himself.

**Crack! Bolt! **

The sky seemed to scream as the rain poured. Chase groaned the icy rain hit his bare skin. Footsteps approaching had him turning to find two of his friends making their way towards him, more behind them.

"Chase, dude, we found you. How did you manage to get lost out in this storm?" Luke asked as Owen handed him a wool blanket. He turned, dazed and confused as Calvin lead him back to his house, and from somewhere behind him he heard Gill and Julius calling off the other searches.

Upon entering his house, he saw his wife crying in Candace's arms, Colleen holding baby John, and Yolanda comforting Julia. When he was sat down on the couch, he was embraced by the many women in his life: Colleen, Kelly, Yolanda, and Maya. From over Colleen's shoulder, he saw Gill holding John awkwardly, and Candace picking up Julia.

"Oh Chase, when Kelly called, and said you were missing, we rushed over here." Colleen cried out as she tried to suffocate the man who was like a son to her.

"Chase, you're going to be the death of this old woman." Yolanda's voice cracked.

"Oh Chase, I was so scared I was gonna lose you!" Maya wailed

The only silent one was his wife, who simply clung to him. Chase looked down at her, noticing how her body shook with sobs of relief.

**-next morning.-**

"And then John came running into my room, telling me that Daddy had been kidnapped, and so I called Uncle Julius and he said that he would go and save Daddy. And he did."

Julia cried out, hugging her father. This was the fifth version of what happened last night that he had heard from her alone. John sat on his lap, cat ears ramming into his stomach. Chase smiled down at his children, content to stay in their hold for awhile. He looked up as his wife wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

"Next time you have my baby eat messy things, and don't bathe him, Uncle Julius wont be able to save you and bring you home." She whispered into his ear. Chase gulped, nodding.

Thinking back on it, Chase found himself wondering if those sobs from his wife had been actual sobs…or laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so what do you think of this chapter? Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm going to stop uploading here, and probably update again this saturday. That way, if any of you do anything that FFN alerts me to(favorite, review, ect) then I can mention you.

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Ryan

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chhapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) The characters all have pictures, official pictures, somewhere on the web, so I do little to none descriptive writing on what they look like. I recommend **ranch story** for the kids, and **ushi no tane**'s guide for AP for the rest, like the clothing. Just thought you should know incase you were wondering.

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**John -** in this chapter, he is still the baby male. Later, he will be the older style son, and wear the jean jacket outfit

**Ryan** - this is my son with Chase from ToT

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kelly is going to visit Ally & Kida in Flowerbud Village with her oldest two children. Chase is left with baby Ryan, and he is given a chance to reflect upon his family.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"Have fun guys! We love you." Kelly called down to Chase and baby Ryan from Pascal's boat. She and her oldest two children we're going to visit her younger sisters in a place called Flower Bud Village.<p>

"We love you too!" He called back. Holding the baby wrapped tightly in it's purple blanket, Chase sighed. Cain would be helping with the animals while his wife was away, and Anissa was watching over the crops.

Entering the house, Chase walked over to the bed, laying down with Ryan. Laying him beside him, Chase gave him a rattle to play with. Ryan was thrilled. Eventually though, Ryan grew tired. When he fell asleep, Chase brushed his hand through the baby brown hairs on his son's head. His youngest child had inherited his wife's brown hair and eyes.

"Sleep Ryan. Daddy's here." He whispered, removing the blanket. As he slowly fell asleep, he pictured his wife and other two children. His beautiful wife Kelly had arrived via Cain's hayride. She kept randomly walking into his house, but it didn't bother him.

His Julia, as beautiful as her mother, was a wonderful big sister to her two younger brothers. Little John had a taste for good cooking, just like himself. The baby curling into his chest was truly blessed.

* * *

><p>Kelly yawned as she somehow managed to lay both of her oldest two children into bed with out dropping them. Crawling into bed herself seemed like a good idea. As she entered her bedroom, and smiled at the sight. Her husband was curled around their son.<p>

Smiling softly she picked up the infant before laying him in his crib. She then joined her husband, who woke up enough to mumbled welcome back and pull her against him. She smiled, kissing his cheek.

'_Little Ryan, you are truly blessed to have a great Daddy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this was short. But, in my defense, I never promised these to be long chapters. I hope you guys thought it was cute 3. Next chapter should be up soon, maybe even the one after that.

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Caden

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chhapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) The characters all have pictures, official pictures, somewhere on the web, so I do little to none descriptive writing on what they look like. I recommend **ranch story** for the kids, and **ushi no tane**'s guide for AP for the rest, like the clothing. Just thought you should know incase you were wondering.

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**John -** in this chapter, he is still the baby male. Later, he will be the older style son, and wear the jean jacket outfit

**Ryan -** This is my son with Chase in ToT

**Caden -** younger son style, jean jacket outfit

**Leia** - Main female from ToT, she wears the asian outfit

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Kelly's family visits her while she is in the clinic after having her fourth child. Also woot! You, the readers, have made this story popular. Thank you guys so much.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"So this is the baby? How come that blanket is so yucky?" Ryan asked from his Aunt Colleen's arms. Chase and John chuckled and Kelly smiled, brushing back her daughter's hair.<p>

"Well, sweetie, you and you brother and sister were brought home in this blanket. Like baby Caden." Colleen explained, smiling down at the baby who got his father's hair and eyes. Chase smiled as well and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Mommy, next time you want a baby, can it be a girl? I now have three little brothers." Julia pouted in her father's arms. Kelly chuckled.

"Julia, Mommy has an older brother, 5 younger brothers, and 10 younger sisters." She said, laughing when her children's eyes widened. Colleen stood up as Caden began to fuss.

"Well Jake, kids, we had better get home. It sounds like your new brother is hungery." She said. Chase nodded as Kelly laid Caden against her shoulder, gently rubbing his back.

"Bye boys. Be have for Aunt Coleen." Kelly said as her sons hugged her. They nodded.

"Bye Daddy." Julia said as Chase hugged her before setting her on her feet.

"Bye baby. Bye boys. I'll come get you tomorrow." He said as his sons hugged him.

"Bye Daddy!" They cried. Colleen kissed Kelly's cheek.

"Take care dear." Colleen said as she stroked the baby's back.

"Bye Mommy!" Julia cried as she hugged her mother. Kelly smiled.

"Good-bye my daughter." She said softly. Jake took Julia off of the bed with his free arm. The other was holding Ryan. Colleen hugged Chase before she picked up John.

"Thanks for keeping them guys. We really appreciate it." He said. Colleen smiled.

"Oh Chase darling, it's no problem. We love the kids." She said sincerely. He nodded.

Later, Chase and Kelly were sitting on the bed, Chase rubbing Caden's back as he rested on his mother's shoulder.

"Kelly, I love you so much." He said, suddenly over come by his emotions. Kelly smiled and gently kissed him.

"I love you too Chase." She said, leaning against him. Chase smiled, kissing Caden's head before leaning back against the soft pillows.

"Is everything okay?" Leia asked softly as she and Jin entered the room. Her thirteen day old daughter Chika lay against her own chest. Jin walked over to them, gently checking over Caden's vitals. Kelly smiled, nodded.

"Yeah. I was going to come down and say goodnight." She explained to her younger sister. "Chika looks a lot like you, Leia." Kelly added, referring to her facial features. Leia chuckled, shift her newborn slightly.

"I know. It makes me happy. She still got Daddy's coloring though." The brunette pouted teasingly when her husband mock glared at her. Chase chuckled.

"Don't feel guiltly Jin. Caden got my colowing too." Chase said to his friend as Jin pulled back from examining the newborn. Jin rolled his eyes.

"I know. Well, Caden sounds fine and I'll be back in the morning to check on him. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Jin explained, one of his hands resting on his wife's lower back. The older married couple nodded.

"Okay. Goodnight." Kelly said. Leia smiled, nodded.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yup, it's short. The next will be longer though because I give Chase a past. Gasp, a past? As in, he didn't randomly appear from thin air? Yup, that's what I mean. Also, only two more chapters left - this and the epilogue(time skip! **hint:** one of their children is getting married)


	5. Mandi

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) Check my profile for a link to the 'wii pictures' if you are interested in what these characters look like. It's under my harvest moon info. I took the pictures myself :D

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**John -** older style son, and wear the jean jacket outfit

**Ryan -** This is my son with Chase in ToT

**Caden -** younger son style, jean jacket outfit

**Mandi** - younger daughter, jean skirt uniform

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Final child! I will do an epilogue. I'll post it tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this little stress reliever!

Sincerely wishing you all well,  
>Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Mandi!" Kelly children all said as soon as she and her new daughter walked into their house. Chase was getting their bags down from the horse.<p>

"What is all this?" Kelly asked, pleasantly surprised by a clean house, dinner on the table, and her smiling children.

"We missed you, Mommy!" Caden cried, running from his sister Julia's arms to hug his mother. Kelly bent down to wrap an arm around her three year old, smiling into his red curls.

"I missed you guys too." She assured him.

"Kids, why don't you go and wash your hands?" Chase suggested gently as he entered the house. The four nodded and ran towards the kitchen sink.

"Thank you." Kelly said as she pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek. Chase's arms wrapped around her waist.

"No problem. Why don't you lay Mandi down while I bring in the bags." He suggested gently. Kelly nodded, looking down at the little baby in her arms. Mandi looked just like Chase. She had his red hair and soft purple eyes. Chase kissed her softly then exited the house to continue unpacking the horse. Withholding a tired sigh, Kelly moved towards the crib at the end of her bed."Down goes the baby!" Kelly cooed softly to Mandi. The baby grinned at her playful tone, wiggling slightly to become adjusted to the new bed. With a slightly bitter smile, Kelly remembered why her three week old was just now returning home.

Kelly had nearly died giving birth to her.

She and Chase knew about the possible risk of having her. They even took all of the precautions they possibly could to prevent it. But, in the end, it didn't matter. After the birth, Kelly was in a life threatening coma, which her siblings traveled to her bedside for. She woke up two weeks ago and had spent the time recovering.

Jin had given her a clean bill of health yesterday evening.

"Mama! Can you get the baby bottle from the top shelf?" Julia asked, breaking Kelly from her thoughts. Shaking herself into reality, Kelly turned to face her child. All of her children were watching her out of the corner of their eyes. She smiled, touched by their concern.

"Sure, darling." She said, walking over to do so. After handing Julia the bottle, she ruffled her oldest child's red hair. Julia's eyes shimmered with unshed, happy tears at the action. Smiling softly, Kelly bent down slightly and kissed her forehead. The two turned as Chase stumbled inside the house, his arms full of things. John and Ryan ran over to help, but Caden went to Kelly. She picked him up, then she and Julia continued setting the table.

Later, after dinner, as Kelly read her boys a bed time story in their bedroom, Caden sitting on her lap, a warm feeling of content washed over her. Looking down at her sons' slightly sleepy expressions, she withheld a happy sigh.

This moment would not last, and Mandi would have her and Chase up half the night(and probably Julia and John as well), and then they would all have to deal with the stress if a new baby, but Kelly decided none of that mattered. What mattered now was this moment. This small, love filled moment between her and her sons. With a quiet smile, Kelly began to reach the story's climax. As her sons listened more intently, she almost chuckled.

It was so good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks again! Now head over to my next story called 'Mark' to read about Mark's life with the Harvest Goddess, Sephia(AP/ToT)


	6. Epilogue

Things to remember:

A) I own all characters who you have never heard of.

B) I do not own Harvest Moon ©, but I have bought and played ToT and AP so I can officially claim my kids, marriage, and character.

C) This is a work of **FICTION.** Not only is this fiction, but fiction based off of a role-playing game. Keep that in mind

D) No idea how many chapter this will grow to be, but as of now I have 6, one for each of their kids. I will probably do random chapters whenever I get an idea.

E) This is, chronologically, the second story in a series of 17, which has been roughly developed. More on that at the end of the chapter.

F) The characters all have pictures, official pictures, somewhere on the web, so I do little to none descriptive writing on what they look like. I recommend **ranch story** for the kids, and **ushi no tane's** guide for AP for the rest, like the clothing. Just thought you should know in case you were wondering.

**Chase** - chef in ToT and AP

**Kelly** - Main female from ToT, she wears the formal dress

**Julia** - older daughter style, she wears the formal dress

**John** – Male Protagonist from The Tale of Two Towns

**Ryan** - This is my son with Chase in ToT

**Caden** - younger son style, jean jacket outfit

**Mandi** - younger daughter, jean skirt uniform

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This little epilogue will tie into a story I will write eventually following the start of one of Chase's children's journeys.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

><p>"John! Welcome home!" Kelly cried out happily. Her nineteen year old smiled, opening his arms to catch her.<p>

"John's home?" Chase asked, sticking his head out of the house.

"John!" Mandi, now ten, called, waving from her spot under the orange trees. Caden, thirteen, stood beside her.

"No way, is he really?" Ryan asked, walking out from behind the house. John chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey guys. Can we talk?" He asked. Kelly nodded, beaming.

"Anything for you, darling." She promised. "Chase, call Julia and ask her to come on back home. Fish can wait until tomorrow." She called to her husband. Chase waved, walking back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Oh John, it's so good to see you." Julia murmured warmly, hugging her little brother. John nodded, returning the embrace.<p>

"It's good to see all of you, too." He replied. "Now please, let's sit down."

"Sure, bro. What's up?" Ryan asked, sitting down on the arm of the couch. His parents, Mandi between them, sat on it. Caden was leaning against the bookcase and Julia sank down onto the stool beside the phone. Taking a deep breath, John let a small, sheepish grin crawl onto his face.

"I am getting married, everyone." He announced. Kelly felt her heart stop, shocked beyond comprehension by this confession.

Her baby boy, getting married. Chase gripped her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She returned it, frowning slightly.

Together, she and her husband would get through this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So yes, John is getting married. I will eventually write a series of oneshots for he and his family too. I just didn't like leaving this opened.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
